Jeruk, Pisang, dan Sekeranjang Penuh Buah
by Milda Malione
Summary: Rin suka jeruk. Len suka pisang. Kembar Kagamine itu menemukan buah kesukaan mereka dalam keranjang yang juga berisi buah-buahan lain. Imajinasi keduanya tiba-tiba bekerja. [Drabble Collection]


…

 **Jeruk, Pisang, dan Sekeranjang Penuh Buah**

 _Kumpulan drabble tentang buah yang dinistai Rin dan Len_

.

 **Disclaimer** :

Saya tahu Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton, tapi boleh nggak saya mengklaim si kembar Kagamine? Nggak boleh?! Ya sudah, saya klaim fanfiksi ini aja, yang saya tulis untuk bersenang-senang dan tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil apapun.

.

 **Warning:**

Harap maklumi segala bentuk _randomness_ dan _absurdity_ yang mungkin (re: pasti) dijumpai begitu membaca fanfiksi ini. Ide untuk menulisnya saja muncul saat lihat parsel buah. Kurang nggak jelas apa, coba?

.

…

.

 _Prolog_

Siang itu, Rin dan Len baru saja selesai latihan vokal bersama anggota Vocaloid lain untuk persiapan konser mereka. Memutuskan untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu, keduanya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruang makan, bermaksud melahap makanan apa saja yang terhidang di meja.

Di antara banyaknya ragam makanan di sana, satu keranjang penuh buah mendadak saja mengalihkan perhatian. Dua pasang mata biru berbinar bersamaan, diiringi dengan seruan tertahan.

"Jeruk!" pekik Rin.

"Pisang!" seru Len.

Dan buah-buah lain yang tidak mungkin mereka teriakkan satu per satu. Seketika, rasa lapar dan lelah keduanya menghilang, berganti dengan imajinasi yang tiba-tiba berkembang.

…

 **Jeruk**

Ada empat buah jeruk di dalam keranjang. Rin tak bisa menolak untuk tidak mengambil buah kesukaannya itu. Namun alih-alih menguliti dan segera memakan daging buahnya, tangan Rin justru melempar-lempar buah jeruk bergantian ke udara, lalu menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Jeruk-jeruk itu bulat sempurna menyamai bola. Ide jenaka tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Rin. Ia mengambil dua buah jeruk, hendak menampilkan atraksi _juggling_ seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh badut-badut sirkus.

Dua buah jeruk silih berganti terlempar ke udara. Dengan bangga, Rin memanggil adiknya yang sedang menguliti sebuah pisang. "Lihat, Len! Atraksiku hebat, bukan?"

Satu gigitan pisang telah berhasil Len telan. Ia kini melirik kakaknya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ekspresi ' _Meh_ ' dan bola biru yang berputar dalam matanya sudah cukup mengatakan bahwa ia tak peduli.

"Hanya dua? Anak kecil baru berlatih bicara saja bisa melakukannya," sindir Len.

Rin sama-sama tak peduli. "Terserah. Ini menyenangkan!" Tangannya masih bergantian melempar-lempar jeruk.

"Coba _juggling_ tiga bola!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Rin, Len melemparkan satu jeruk lagi ke depan wajah kakak kembarnya. Tentu saja lemparan itu mengacaukan atraksi _juggling_ yang tengah berlangsung. Buah jeruk yang dilempar adiknya menyentuh hidung Rin dengan paksa.

Tiga jeruk berjatuhan ke lantai. Satu menggelinding ke bawah meja, satu lagi berguling menuju sudut ruangan, sementara jeruk terakhir yang sempat menyentuh hidung Rin jatuh tepat di bawah kakinya.

Len terkikik menyaksikan ekspresi kesal kakaknya. Mulut Rin mengerucut. Mukanya semasam jeruk purut.

…

 **Pisang**

 **"** Hey **,** aku punya ide lebih bagus **."**

Len membuang pisangnya yang belum habis ke lantai. Selanjutnya ia mengambil satu pisang lain yang masih utuh. Dipeganginya pisang itu di atas kepala sebelum memungut buah jeruk di dekat kaki Rin.

Rin bersikap tak acuh dengan mengambil satu buah jeruk yang tersisa di keranjang. Baru saja ia akan mengupas kulitnya, Len sudah terlebih dahulu merebut jeruk itu, mengabaikan teriakan protes Rin. Ia lalu meletakkan pisang di atas kepalanya, sementara dua buah jeruk yang kini berada di masing-masing tangan didekatkannya ke telinga.

"Nah, lihat. Buah kesukaanku dan kesukaanmu kini menjadi satu benda. Tebak benda apa." Len berkata pada Rin yang masih merengut karena buah jeruknya direbut.

"Kau terlihat lucu, Len. Mau kuambilkan cermin?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Len, Rin justru terbahak melihat adiknya menyangga pisang di atas kepala dan memegangi dua buah jeruk di dekat masing-masing telinga.

"Lihat, Rin. Aku sedang mendengarkan musik." Remaja pria bermata biru itu menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya.

Rin menyeka sudut matanya yang mulai berair karena menahan tawa.

"Apa susahnya sih mengatakan kalau aku sedang memakai _headset_ buah?" gerutu Len, kesal karena tidak menerima tanggapan sesuai harapan. Ia melepaskan buah jeruknya di atas meja. Sejurus kemudian, buah yang sama terlempar ke wajahnya, bersamaan dengan tawa Rin yang pecah.

…

 **Belimbing**

"Oh, kau ingin bermain benda-benda imajinasi?"

"Bukan," jawab Len cepat, "buah-buahan imajinasi." Ia terkekeh setelah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Rin mendelik, terlalu malas untuk menimpali candaan adik kembarnya bahwa dua hal itu pada dasarnya sama saja. Tangan kanan Rin segera mengambil buah belimbing, buah berbentuk unik yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ia mendekatkan buah itu ke kepala. Awalnya Len mengira bahwa Rin akan mengikuti idenya tentang _headset_ tadi dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah _headset_ model terbaru. Tapi melihat kakaknya hanya mengambil sebuah belimbing, Len menyiapkan perkiraan lain.

Buah itu kini digosok-gosokkan Rin di rambutnya, berulang kali, menyapu semua sisi.

"Ayo tebak, jadi benda apa buah ini?"

Len memiringkan kepala ke kiri, berharap akan bisa menebak lebih cepat jika otaknya berkumpul di satu tempat. Tapi nyatanya ia justru semakin bingung—dan pusing.

"Masa tidak tahu? Ini 'kan mudah." Gosokan belimbing di rambut Rin belum berhenti.

Len mengedikkan bahu sebelum menjawab asal, "Itu alat penggaruk kepala. Bilang saja kepalamu gatal karena banyak kutu."

"Ini sisir, bodoh!"

Satu buah lagi dipaksa mendarat di dahi Len.

…

 **Pir**

Len mengusap dahinya sekilas sebelum mengambil sebuah pir.

"Boleh kupinjam pitamu?" tanyanya pada Rin.

"Untuk apa?" Spontan, saudari kembarnya memegang pita putih yang menghiasi rambutnya.

"Properti untuk benda—eh, buah imajinasiku."

"Tidak mau," potong Rin cepat. Ia merasa malas jika harus melepas pitanya lalu kembali menata rambut. Lagi pula, ia tak mau mengacaukan rambutnya yang sudah rapi disisir belimbing.

"Huh." Len memajukan bibirnya. Sejenak ia tampak terdiam memikirkan properti pengganti sebelum akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah, bayangkan saja aku sedang memegang tali."

Len melingkarkan tali imajinasinya di sekeliling buah pir. "Perhatikan," katanya pada sang kakak seraya menarik tali tak terlihat itu dan memutar buah pirnya di lantai dengan posisi terbalik.

Jika bagian buah pir yang lebih kecil diibaratkan sebagai kepala, sementara bagian yang lebih besar adalah badannya, maka saat ini buah pir itu sedang berputar-putar dengan kepala di lantai, persis seperti gerakan _breakdance_.

"Permainan apa yang aku peragakan barusan?" tanya Len kemudian.

"Eh?" Rin tampak kebingungan, "Um, itu, aku tahu. Itu permainan anak laki-laki, 'kan?"

"Iya. Apa namanya?" tanya Len lagi, mulai tak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku lupa."

Len memutar bola mata, "Huruf awalnya 'G'."

"Ga... Gi... Gu... Ge... Go..." Menurut Rin, mengabsen huruf 'G' dengan setiap huruf vokal secara bergantian bisa membantunya mengingat nama permainan itu.

"Gaaa..." Len memberi petunjuk. Rin mengerjap penuh harap.

"Gaaa...s..." kata Len lagi.

"Gaaa...s." Rin menirukan kembarannya.

"Gas apa?"

"Gasak pirnya!" jawab Rin, tergelak.

"Gasing!" Len menggeram kesal. Rin memasang senyum sinis, hampir meringis.

…

 **Anggur**

"Sekarang giliranku," sela Rin.

Ia menarik keranjang buah ke pangkuannya, mengambil anggur dan memetik dua butir dari tangkainya. "Akan kuciptakan sebuah tren _fashion_ terbaru."

Dua bulatan kecil keunguan itu Rin tempelkan di telinga. Sedetik saja, Len sudah bisa menebak buah itu jadi apa.

Len tertawa, "Aku bisa bayangkan bagaimana MC memanggilmu ke panggung: Mari sambut si gadis jeruk bertelinga anggur. Haha!"

"Terserah."

Perkataan adik kembarnya hanya dianggap angin lalu. Rin lebih sibuk mengamati pantulan wajahnya sendiri di atas lantai mengilap, mengagumi sepasang telinganya yang kini dihiasi anting-anting bulat menggantung.

"Aku tetap cantik," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

 _Cantik sih, tapi agak kurang waras_. Len hanya berani berkata begitu dalam hati.

…

 **Stroberi**

Tak mau kalah dengan Rin yang masih mengagumi dirinya sendiri, Len mencomot sebuah stroberi. Ditimang-timangnya buah itu untuk beberapa saat. Rin tahu, adiknya mulai kebingungan memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan buah di tangannya. Agak berat hati, Rin melepas anting-anting anggurnya hanya untuk mendekati sang adik.

Bukan untuk menabur iba, melainkan untuk menghina.

"Otakmu buntu, 'kan?"

Len mendengus. Menyadari itu benar, tapi dirinya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui.

"Sini kubantu," ujar Rin akhirnya.

"Tidak usah." Bukan apa-apa, Len selalu punya firasat buruk jika kakaknya mulai bersikap baik hati.

"Jangan sok jual mahal," gerutu Rin, merebut stroberi di tangan Len tanpa izin. "Sekali-sekali kau harus turuti kakakmu!"

"Hei, sekarang giliranku!"

"Sudah, diam! Serahkan pada dokter Rin, dokter bedah ahli perbaikan wajah."

"A-apa?"

Len menelan ludah. Belum sempat memikirkan kata-kata kakaknya, satu buah stroberi sudah didaratkan paksa di hidung Len. Pucuknya terkoyak, aroma stroberi beserta separuh sarinya terhirup hingga membuat Len tersedak.

"Hidungmu lebih mancung begitu. Haha!"

Tanpa merasa berdosa, Rin mengelapkan tangannya ke baju putih Len, tak memedulikan sang adik kembar yang kini terkapar di lantai.

…

 **Mangga**

"Nah, giliranku lagi."

Tangan Rin mengambil buah mangga, tak acuh pada Len yang bersungut-sungut menggumamkan kata 'curang' dan beberapa umpatan tak jelas.

"Kau tahu ini apa?"

"Buah yang akan kau lemparkan padaku lagi?"

Rin menahan tawa, "Kau kelihatan payah jika pasrah begitu."

Tak ada komentar yang keluar dari mulut Len.

"Jangan marah, ini untukmu." Dengan suara dan mimik muka paling manis, Rin menyodorkan buah itu. Len, meski belum menghilangkan tatapan curiga, tetap menerimanya.

"iMango, ponsel pintar terbaru. Silakan dilihat, kakak..." Rin beralih profesi menjadi SPG gadungan begitu buah mangga berpindah tangan.

Ekspresi muka Len lebih datar dari papan setrikaan, " _Seriously_?"

"Ah, apa kau tidak bisa lihat kalau bentuk mangga ini seperti telepon?" Rin merebut mangga dari tangan Len. "Bagian ini untuk telinga, dan yang ini untuk..."

"Iya, iya!" potong Len cepat seraya merebut kembali buah malang itu. Ia tak mau mengambil risiko terkena lemparan buah mangga jika menyanggah pendapat kakaknya.

 _Biarlah_ , Len menghibur diri dalam hati, _yang waras yang mengalah._

…

 **Manggis**

Setelah mengamankan kembali buah mangga ke dalam keranjang dan memastikan bahwa wajahnya aman dari lemparan buah, Len mengambil satu buah manggis.

Kata orang, manggis itu buah kejujuran. Jumlah kelopak di bagian dasarnya menunjukkan jumlah yang sama dengan daging buah di dalamnya. Len mengupas kulit manggis dan mencampakkan dagingnya tanpa mengacuhkan fakta itu. Diangkatnya kulit manggis tinggi-tinggi sambil menyenandungkan irama yang lebih familiar di telinga orang Indonesia dibanding lagu-lagu mereka.

"Kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Kulit manggis kini..."

"Kita tidak dibayar untuk iklan!" Rin berteriak gemas. Sedetik kemudian, mulutnya disumpal oleh sang adik dengan daging buah manggis yang baru dipungut dari lantai.

"Belum lima menit," ujar Len santai.

Sekarang, siapa yang tak waras?

…

 **Apel**

Setelah menelan daging buah manggis yang dipaksa masuk ke mulutnya, Rin mengambil satu-satunya apel merah yang ada di keranjang. Ia berdiri, menyibakkan rambut sewarna madunya dengan dramatis, lalu membuka suara seolah sedang menjadi bintang opera.

"Seorang wanita tua menawarkan apel ini padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak kebaikan wanita lemah sepertinya?"

Krek! Gigi depannya menggigit apel itu. Mata Rin terpejam sementara ia mengunyah hasil gigitannya.

"Oh, tidak! Apel ini beracun! Sepertinya aku akan..." Badannya sengaja dilimbungkan. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan dialognya, Rin berpura-pura sudah terkapar di lantai.

"Tidak!" Len segera mengambil alih bagiannya. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah tubuh kakaknya, mengangkat kepala sang kakak dengan sebelah tangan. "Bertahanlah, Putih Salju! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Rin yang masih terpejam belum menyadari jika saat ini wajah adiknya semakin mendekat. Gadis periang itu baru membuka mata ketika bibirnya merasa disentuh bibir lain. Bibir siapa lagi?

"LEEEN!" Serta merta ia meronta, melepaskan diri dan menjauhi adiknya. "Beraninya kau! Kau ini kurcacinya, bukan pangeran!"

Telinga Len memerah panas mendengar teriakan kakaknya. Tapi rona wajah Rin jauh lebih merah dari telinga adiknya.

…

 _Epilog_

Beberapa menit setelah keributan Kembar Kagamine di ruang makan, anggota Vocaloid lain menyusul masuk. Mereka tidak mendapati sepasang remaja berambut kuning yang selalu bersama itu. Alih-alih, mereka dihadapkan dengan pemandangan mengerikan. Jeruk-jeruk bertebaran di sembarang tempat. Pisang terkelupas dari kulitnya dengan daging yang baru setengah habis. Buah belimbing telantar di lantai. Mangga dan pir menggelinding. Satu buah stroberi terkoyak, meninggalkan noda merah di dekatnya. Beberapa butir anggur berceceran. Kulit buah manggis yang belum sempat diekstrak sudah terpisah dari daging-daging putihnya. Apel merah yang baru sekali digigit tergeletak begitu saja.

Dan lebih parah lagi, mereka harus menjadi saksi rusaknya satu keranjang buah. Keranjang itu penyok di beberapa bagian seolah sudah dipukulkan berkali-kali.

"Ah, si kembar itu." Megurine Luka memijit-mijit kepalanya yang dirasa berdenyut hebat.

Menjadi selebriti itu melelahkan. Terkadang, kau butuh sedikit pelarian meskipun sebatas mengacak-acak sekeranjang penuh buah—yang kini hanya tinggal kisah.

…

 **SELESAI**

…

 **Author's Note:**

Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid. Maafkan segala ketidakjelasannya. orz

Thanks for reaching this point. Feel free to show your thoughts in Review box!

Warm regards, -MM


End file.
